1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting a collision of an obstacle with an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Some examples of the collision-detecting device for an automotive vehicle are disclosed in JP-A-2005-538881 and JP-A-2006-117157. The device shown in JP-A-2005-538881 includes a front sensor disposed in a cavity of an automotive vehicle. The front sensor detects a collision of the vehicle with an obstacle based on deformation of the cavity. The device shown in JP-A-2006-117157 determines whether a collided obstacle is a pedestrian or not, based on a pressure change in an enclosed chamber in a bumper cover. In these devices, however, a collision cannot be detected based on a pressure change if the enclosed chamber is not hermetically closed.